Forgotten Past, Forgotten Family
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie was adopted at the age of 5 with no memory of her past. 11 years later she feels depressed and lonely. Then she meets ths Cullens. Who are these strangers and why do they have such a strong interest in her? Will she ever remember them? Will they be able to help her get past all of her problems?
1. My Life Sucks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the millions of ideas that constantly run through my head and won't let me live in peace until I start writing. **

**Chapter 1: My Life Sucks**

**Nessie's POV**

My alarm clock blared into my ears. "Oh shut up!" I shouted to no one in particular as I banged on the snooze button. I probably sounded like a crazy person to everyone else in this house. No actually they probably didn't. I was pretty much invisible to my whole family. I felt like crying because it didn't always used to be that way.

11 years ago I was adopted. I was about five years old at the time. The weird part is that I have no memory at all of my family before that. All I remember was waking up in this hospital like room and everything else after that is a blur. I couldn't remember a thing about me and that really scared me, they all refused to tell me what was going on as well. The only thing that I could remember was my first name. After that, there was nothing, it was as if I didn't have a life before waking up in that hospital. The other weird part is that this hospital was in a run down, dirty building, that I was sure no sane person would ever go to for medical treatment. I didn't know, I was only five, maybe I'm just imaging things that aren't real.

After that my parents adopted five more kids. I had five brothers Adam, Aidan, Ron, Cody, and Zack. I was the only girl, which made me even more invisible to the rest of my family. All of the attention was devoted to my brothers and all of their activities. My parents don't even come to my basketball games but every time one of my brothers has a football game or whatever my parents will drop whatever they're doing to attend. It hurt, and I mean it really hurt.

I got out of bed and got dressed as fast as I could. Once I was finished getting ready I went downstairs to where the rest of my family was. They were all finishing up breakfast by the time that I came down. Of course, they didn't even bother to wait for me. They didn't even notice that I was there. They just all got up and left without so much as a _hello _to me. Of course I should be used to it by now, but I wasn't. I held out hope that things would go back to the way they once were. There was a time that I was noticed, where I was loved. I missed the time when my parents actually enjoyed spending time with me. I missed the times where my brothers were actually interested in what I was doing. I missed when we used to do things as a family. My parents were always to busy working at the hospital to do anything with us, but at least with my brothers they made an effort, but not with me, their invisible daughter. I shook those thoughts loose from my head, I didn't want to think about just how much my life sucked anymore.

I quickly grabbed something to eat and began my walk to school. At least it was Friday. Fridays meant that freedom was right around the corner.

As I walked through the parking lot I saw the new kids getting out of their fancy looking cars; obviously they were Dr. Cullen's kids. Everyone had been talking about them for a while. Even my parents couldn't stop talking about Dr. Cullen because it wasn't often they got new doctors at the hospital they worked at. His wife, Esme Cullen, was going to be my English teacher.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the kids staring at me. It was weird, it was like they knew me. I don't know because I have never met them before in my life. Whatever, I just shrugged it off.

The rest of the morning went by rather quickly. Then came fourth period English class. I walked and I immediately saw two of the new kids at the back of the class. I stopped and stared at them. The boy was pale, had bronze hair, and gold eyes. The woman that he was with had brown hair, pale skin, and gold eyes. She was easily the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen. They stared at me intensely. It was a little unnerving.

I could still feel their eyes boring into the back of my head as I took my seat at the back of the class pretty close to where they were our new teacher came in. She was every bit as beautiful as her children were. What is it with the pale skin and gold eyes? She to stared at me as if she knew me from somewhere. This was beginning to scare me a little.

My friend Michelle came in and nearly tripped on her way to my seat. She had something to say. She looked super excited about something. I wondered what it could be.

Mrs. Cullen started taking role and she paused when she got to my name.

"Renesmee?" she said. Immediately her two children, whom I learned were called Edward and Bella, stared at me with their full intensity again.

"That's me" I said as I raised my hand even though I had a feeling that she knew it was me. "but please call me Nessie. I prefer that nickname"

"Sure dear" she said with a smile on her face. It reminded me of a mother's affection to her children.

The class kind of dragged by until we were finally able to talk freely amongst ourselves.

"Nessie" Michelle said.

"Yes?" I said.

"Well Michael is having a party tonight and he wants to know if you want to come?" she whispered. Michael is her brother and they were known for throwing the best parties in the school. Not that anybody's parents knew that. Not that mine would care anyway.

"Of course I do. Since when have I ever said no?" I said. I always go to his parties, it was the way that I fought the loneliness I felt at home.

"True" she said. "Well just bring the beer, tequilia, rum, whiskey, vodka, and just about any other kind of booze you could think of" she said. I was always one of the people in charge of bringing the alcohol to the parties. I had a fake ID that could pass even the most intense scrutiny. Drinking always helped me fill the loneliness that I felt at home. It erased the pain.

Suddenly I felt the three pairs of eyes staring at me. I looked and saw Edward, Bella, and Esme staring at me with horiified expressions on their faces. That was weird. They stared at me like they knew what we were talking about. But that's not possible, we were whispering so low that we could barely hear ourselves. Also they were all far away from us. That was just way to weird.

"So what time are you coming over?" she asked.

"6:30 " I answered. "I'll need time to get ready and go pick everything up" I said

"See you then" she said.

**So what do you think so far? What do you think all of the Cullens will do when Edward, Bella, and Esme tell them about Nessie's and her friend's plan? Please let me know by reviewing.**


	2. Party Time

**Chapter 2: Party Time**

**Nessie's POV**

I could feel Edward, Bella, and Mrs. Cullen staring at me even more intensely then they had before; which I didn't even think was possible. I didn't even look to make eye contact with them. Something told me that I was better off not doing it.

Just then the bell for lunch rang. I quickly packed up all of my stuff and left without so much as a glance backwards.

I stood in line and bought a cheeseburger, fries, and soda.

"There you are Nessie" a very familiar voice behind me said causing me nearly to drop my tray of food.

"Oscar don't do that! My god my heart is still pounding out of my chest" I said.

"Sorry Nessie" he said. "It's just that I've been looking for you all day" he said.

"Well now you've found me. Why have you been looking for me?" I asked as we walked over to a table together.

"I just wanted to tell you about Michael's party later and-" he had started to say before I interrupted him.

"I already heard about it. Michelle just told me. I'm coming" I said. "The question is are you going?"

"Of course I am. Why would you even ask that?" he said. He had a good point. He and Michael were best friends. He always attended Michael's famous parties. Oscar was my boyfriend of two years. He was the one that introduced me to Michael and Michelle. Oscar was also the one that encouraged me to drink. He served me my very first alcoholic drink when I was only 14 and a half years old. He was the one who told me how to get a fake ID.

Another swarm of students entered the cafeteria; among them was Michael. He scanned the cafeteria and quickly saw us. As soon as he got his food he came over to our table.

"So are you two coming over later?" he asked. He must have known that we would know about his party by now.

"Yes of course" Oscar said.

"When have we ever said no?" I asked him.

"I'm just trying to get a head count here. I should've known that you two would come. You always do" he said.

"Yes we do. Isn't that why we usually bring the drinks?" Oscar asked.

"Yes" Michael answered. "So what time are you two coming over?" he asked.

"I already told your sister that I'll come over around 6:30" I said.

"I'll be there around the same time" Oscar said.

"Oh and this time I'm staying the night" I said.

"Why?" Michael asked. "Aren't you just going to drive home?" he asked.

"No" I said. The memories of the last time I drove home after one of his parties made me shudder. "Let's just say that I'm lucky no one called the police on me that night. Hell, I'm lucky that I didn't get into an accident that time" I said. Memories of my several near accidents flooded my mind and made me shudder. My parents were gone on a business trip and my brothers were gone, too busy with their activities to even care about what I was doing. As usual, my parents never once called me during their trip, but they made sure to call my brothers and see how they were doing. It was sad and heartbreaking.

"The new kids are staring at us" Oscar said.

I looked around and saw them. All seven of them. There was Edward and Bella. Then there was an extremely beautiful blond girl that looked like she belonged on the cover of vogue magazine. There was a short girl with spiky black hair; she reminded me of a pixie. Then there was a really big guy with curly black hair. There was also a blond guy that looked like he was in pain. Then there was another guy that was easily the tallest and most handsome in the group. He stood out because of his height, and also because he was the only one that didn't have pale skin or gold eyes.

All seven of them were scaring me right now because they were looking at me with nothing but plain fury on their features. Why? What had I ever done to them?

"Do you think they overheard us?" Michael asked.

"I highly doubt that for three reasons" Oscar said. "1. They are sitting on the opposite side of the cafeteria. 2. We are not talking very loudly. 3 Everyone else here is talking pretty loudly which is making it hard for us to hear ourselves, let alone them"

"I think Oscar is right" I said. In fact, I was confident that he was right.

"Yeah you two are probably right" he said. "There is no way that it's physically possible for them to have heard us in these conditions"

Lunch ended five minutes later and I had to go to my last two classes of the day. Luckily I didn't see any more of the Cullen kids so I didn't have to deal with their weird staring that really scared me. There was definitely something up with those kids.

As soon as the last bell of the day rang I nearly sprinted out the door. I was just so eager to get out of here and start the weekend.

I watched all of the Cullens get into their fancy looking cars. It was the Volvo that Edward and Bella were in that stood out to me the most for some reason. That was probably just because I had an interest in that brand of car period.

I sighed heavily as I began my walk home. Ten minutes later I was unlocking the door to my house. I heard my mother gushing over an award that my youngest brother, Adam, who was only 10, had won just that morning. My mother didn't even notice when I got home.

"Mom, is it okay if I take the car and stay the night at Michelle's house tonight?" I asked.

"Hmm, yeah sure" she said absentmindedly before she went back to praising my brother for his award. I got the feeling that she didn't really hear what I said.

"Where is dad?" I asked.

She ignored me, as usual, she was to busy focusing on my brother. So I fought the urge to cry and just went to my room. I really should be used to this by now, but sadly I'm not.

I took a break before I started getting ready. I wore a dress, heels, and makeup to make myself look more "grownup" then I really am. Chances are they will still ask for an ID, but still looking 21 helps lessen the suspicion.

I got into the car that I was allowed to drive and drove off. As I was driving I could've sworn that I saw a Volvo exactly like Edward's appear out of nowhere and start following me. I couldn't tell who was driving, only that it seemed to be following me.

I drove to several different liquor stores and purchased the drinks. I learned that it was a better to go to several different places to buy alcohol because buying a large amount at once raise suspicions. I've never been caught before but it's better to stay on the side of caution.

It was strange that the Volvo kept following me everywhere that I was going. It followed me until I got to Michael's house, then it sped by. I never saw who was driving it.

There were several open beer bottles already. So I knew that the party already began. A lot of other kids were already here. I wondered just how many kids were going to be here.

The first thing that I did was get something to eat. Michael had already ordered a lot of pizza, he always did. It was never a good idea to drink on an empty stomach either.

After that I mostly hung out with my friends, and boyfriend, as we drank. As more and more people got there the party got louder and louder, and much more fun, as these parties usually were.

"Hey Nessie" Oscar said. His words were beginning to slur and he was having trouble walking in a straight line.

"Hey Oscar" I said. By then I had had a lot to drink and I was starting to see double. I was also beginning to feel nauseated.

We walked, well stumbled, towards each other. Then he kissed me, and I kissed him back.

Just then I heard the doorbell rang. I didn't see who it was because I was too busy kissing Oscar and he was too busy kissing me and trying to remove my clothes. I tried to remove his. We hadn't had sex yet, I was still a virgin, and it looked like I was about to change that status.

"What is going on here!" an angry voice screamed. We all froze. This was the first time that we had ever been caught.

I turned around slowly and saw Edward, Bella, Esme, and the man who I assumed was Dr. Cullen.

They all looked around until their eyes found me. Since I was still seeing double it looked like there were eight of them rather then four. However, I was sure of one thing; they were beyond angry. I had never been so scared in my whole life.

Oh hell!

**Please Review**


	3. Caught

**Chapter 3: Caught**

**Nessie's POV**

Even in my drunken haze, I knew that I was in big trouble. I had never been caught before. I didn't know what I would do if I ever got caught because I was so sure that there was no way in hell that that would ever happen.

It looked like I was wrong. The man who I assumed to be Dr. Cullen started walking towards me with an angry look on his face. My fear levels reached an all-time high. I suddenly started to feel extremely dizzy, which wasn't good considering that I was already seeing double. I was not sure if the increase in dizziness was because of the alcohol or the fear at this point. It might have been some sort of combination of both.

Then I completely blacked out.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt like my brain was going to fall out of my head. My head was hurting a lot to say the least. I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the light that was pouring through the open window. I glanced around and right away, I realized that I was in a bedroom in a house that I had never been in before. I also realized that I was now wearing pajamas.

What happened? I think that I was about to have sex with Oscar. Then we were caught. I wasn't sure though, I couldn't remember anything very clearly. My pounding headache was proof that I had drank way to much last night and that was why I couldn't remember much of anything.

I looked around and saw on the nightstand next to me a glass filled to the brim with water and a bottle filled with pills that promised to relieve my headache. I quickly slowed two of the pills and I drank all of the water in just a few gulps. I had not realized just how thirsty I was until I tasted that water.

I laid down again and a few minutes later I felt my headache begin to subside a little. Hangovers really suck, that is all that I can say about that.

I got out of the bed slowly and walked over to the bathroom that was conveniently located in the bedroom. I tried to make myself look a little more presentable, but unfortunately, there was nothing that I could do about the alcohol breath that still lingered on.

After that, I left the bedroom and began exploring the rest of the house so I could try to figure out where I was. The house seemed strangely empty for some reason. I went downstairs and still didn't see anybody else; strangely. Then I heard two voices. One of them clearly belonged to Esme Cullen, I wasn't so sure about the other one. It sounded like a man's voice. I decided to follow the direction of the voices.

"I don't know what we are going to do about her" I heard the man's voice say when I got closer. Were they talking about me? They must have been talking about me. Eventually I saw them sitting on the couch in the living room. Then they noticed me standing there. They didn't look nearly as upset as they had last night. That was a good thing, at least that is what I hoped.

"How are you feeling Renesmee?" Esme asked me with much more kindness than I deserved in this situation.

"Well other than the splitting headache that I woke up with I'm okay. Where am I? And who are you?" I aimed that last question to the blond guy that Esme was with.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and we brought you here to our house after you passed out last night. Luckily, you were okay. About that headache, well, considering the amount of alcohol that you consumed, I'd be more surprised if you weren't experiencing any symptoms of a hangover" he said.

"Well thanks Dr. Cullen. And thanks for leaving me that medicine it's helping me a lot" I said as gratefully as I could.

"It was no problem Renesmee. And I would like to discuss your actions last night with you" he said, suddenly serious.

"Actually, we both would" Esme said.

"Um, okay" I said, suddenly nervous.

"Why don't we go to the kitchen? I think that getting you something to eat will help you feel a lot better" Carlisle said.

"Okay Dr. Cullen" I said.

"Renesmee, please call me Carlisle" he said.

"Okay and you can call me Nessie. I prefer using my nickname," I said.

"Okay Nessie" he said.

I followed them both into the kitchen. "Where is everybody else?" I asked. I was getting very curious about why none of the other Cullen kids were here.

"They left early this morning. They should be back soon" Esme said. "Anyways dear, what would you like to eat?" she asked. Her question shocked me. Nobody ever asked me what I wanted. Certainly not my parents or my brothers. None of them ever cared enough to ask what I wanted. My parents only asked my brothers that question.

"Are you okay Nessie? Do you need anything?" Esme asked in concern. My lack of an answer must have worried her. It's stupid that something as simple as asking me what I wanted to eat would affect me and make me this emotional, but it did.

"No, I'm okay" I said. "and I would like pancakes if it's not too much of a bother" I said.

"Don't worry about that Nessie. For me, cooking is not in any way bothersome" she smiled as she said that. It made me feel a lot better.

"How did you all figure out that we were having a party last night?" I asked.

"Our kids told us about it. They overheard what was happening and came to us right away. And we didn't want anything to happen to any of you so we decided to intervene" he said.

"but how did you know where we were?" I asked.

"Well, you see-" Carlisle said nervously.

"It's not important Nessie. What is important is why you were there in the first place?" Esme said as she served me my pancakes.

"My friends, Michelle and Michael, were the main hosts of the party. They invited me there. They always invite me to their parties. I supply some of the drinks" Why was I telling them my secrets? Do I want to get myself in more trouble?

"Some friends they are" Carlisle said. He sounded a little upset now.

"Who is that boy that you were with?" Esme asked.

I took a bite of my pancakes before answering. "My boyfriend. His name is Oscar. He's the one that got me to start drinking in the first-"

"He what?!" Carlisle screamed so loudly that I nearly choked on my milk.

"first place" I continued. "He gave me first alcoholic beverage and then introduced me to Michael, and Michelle" I said really fast just in case Carlisle got upset again.

"So it's his fault that you drink?" Esme said angrily. "How long has this been going on?" she asked.

"We've been going out for two years but it wasn't until we had been dating for six months that he gave me my first drink" I said.

"So this has been going on for a year and a half?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" I said.

"I'm assuming that your parents don't know about this. Right?" Carlisle asked.

"No they don't and please, please, please don't tell them!" I begged.

"Nessie, I think that they need to know. What are their names so that I can contact them"

"Peter and Laura Duncan" I said.

Carlisle looked very surprised when I said my parents names. "You mean the doctors?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"I was under the impression that they only had five kids and that they were all boys" he said.

That stung, big time. My parents aren't even telling people that they have six kids anymore. They are now letting people believe that they only have five kids. They only tell people about my brothers and not about me. I was about to cry. I could feel.

"Let me guess. They bragged about Adam, Aidan, Ron, Cody, and Zack without once mentioning me? I shouldn't be surprised. I should be used to being their invisible daughter by now. I should be used to being unacknowledged by my own family. I should be used to being ignored and invisible to my whole family" I had actually started crying by then.

I gasped in shock when I felt someone hug me close to them. When I looked I saw that it was Esme. She looked at me with a lot of concern, sadness, and love? I didn't know. I just knew that her hug made it feel a lot better.

I looked at Carlisle and I could tell that he was very upset. "I think that we need to go talk to your family right now" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because of the way that they are treating you! I think that your family has a lot to do with the issues that you are dealing with right now" he said.

"You really want to help me?" I asked in confusion. Nobody had ever wanted to help me this way.

"Yes, we want to help you. We need to speak to your parents right now. Also, you need to get rid of your friends and your boyfriend" he said sternly.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because it's clear that they are not good for you. You need new friends and that boyfriend of yours makes me extremely angry because it is his fault that you started drinking in the first place" Carlisle said angrily.

"Okay" I said. I didn't want to get rid of my friends though. They were my friends. I couldn't do that to them? Could I? Should I?

"What is going on here?" a new voice asked. I jumped a little because I had not heard anyone else enter the house.

I looked and saw Bella and Edward standing there. It was Edward that had asked the question.

"We were talking to Nessie and we've found out that it was her boyfriend that got her to start with her current habits. It was the same boy that she was with last night. His name is Oscar-"

"I am going to kill him!" Edward screamed. He looked very very angry.

"and I am going to help you!" Bella shouted. They were so angry that they were breathing like angry bulls.

"Wait there is more that you need to know. Her whole family have been ignoring her and not giving her any attention whatsoever and I think that is a major part of the problem" Carlisle said.

"and we were just about to go talk to her parents" Esme added

"We'll go with you. I have a few things that I'd like to say to them" Edward said, suddenly angrier. Bella nodded in agreement.

"and afterwards we will go deal with her boyfriend" Bella said.

I still didn't understand why they were acting like this for me. It was beyond confusing.

"Let's go" Carlisle said.

I had a feeling that a lot more drama was about to happen.

**Please Review**


	4. Ignored

**Chapter 4: Ignored**

**Nessie's POV**

"Are you sure all sure about this?" I asked. I was not sure that telling my parents about my habits and confronting them with my issues was a good idea.

"Yes, it has to be done" Carlisle said. "It really is for your own good"

I was really nervous about this.

"Don't worry Nessie" Esme said. She put an arm around me and I was instantly comforted. I was still nervous, but not as much as I was before. "We are just trying to help you"

I could not help but smile at her. "Thanks Esme" I said.

"Of course dear" she said. "I just want to help you that's all. We all care about you much more than you can imagine.

"But why?" I was confused by everything. Why did they care about me so much? I was a stranger to them and they were complete strangers to me and I was a stranger to them. It didn't make sense for them to care about me this much.

She took a long time before answering "You'll know soon enough" she finally said. That just created a thousand more questions for me.

When I turned around I was startled to see Bella standing there right behind me. I hadn't heard her walk in.

"Nessie why don't you come with me so that I can loan you some clothes? I'm sure you don't want to go home dressed in my pajamas" she said.

"These are yours? Well thanks Bella" I said.

"It wasn't a problem. You don't have to thank me for it. Nessie, why do you hang out with those kids? Why do you date a guy that would encourage you to drink?" she seemed genuinely worried about me. It was odd, but I hadn't felt as much care as I have today then I have in a long time. I didn't know them, but I already felt attached to them.

"Nessie?" she asked when I had gone quiet.

"It's my way of coping" I said.

"With your parents ignoring you?" she asked. She sounded upset now.

"It's not just them, but my whole family. I have five brothers and not one of them ever talks to me or cares about me. They ignore me just like my parents do. I just feel so invisible in my own home, in my own family. My parents are always extremely busy with work, and my brothers that they have just completely forgotten about me. I don't even think they remember that I play Basketball. They wouldn't even know the basic things about me like my favorite movie, TV show, favorite book, or even favorite food. Yet, my parents could answer all those things about my brothers in a heartbeat. My brothers know everything about each other as well, but not about me. As I said, nobody cares about me" my voice was starting to break up by that point. I had to stop talking in order to pull myself together.

I looked up at Bella and she just stood there staring at me with a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry" I said as I wiped away my tears. "I really shouldn't be crying like this in front of you"

Instead of saying anything she just went up to me and hugged me instead. "It's okay to cry Nessie" she said.

"Thanks Bella" I said.

"It's nothing Nessie, really" she said. "Just let it out whenever you want. It's not good to keep all of these emotions bottled in"

It seemed like everyone was saying _it__'__s nothing. _They really have no idea how far away it is from nothing.

After that she handed me a pair of pants and a shirt for me to wear. I couldn't help but think that these people are being much to nice to me, certainly more than I deserve. Why did they care so much about me? Why, of all the people at the party, did they choose to bring me home and take care of me? It didn't make any sense to me at all.

As soon as we were in their fancy car I gave them directions to my house. For some odd reason they drove really fast. It kind of scared me because it reminded me of being on a roller coaster. We got there in record time. For some reason nobody was home. There was a note on the table from my parents saying that they were going to work late today. It was a last minute thing I guess.

"Maybe you guys should come back later" I said. "It might be awhile"

"Are you sure about that Nessie?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, the note says that they are working late today. But it doesn't say what time they will be home" I said. "How about I just call or text you when they get back?"

"It's not a bad idea as long as you promise to stay out of trouble" he said.

"I will" I said. "I promise" I added for emphasis.

"Okay, but you let us know the minute they get back. Okay?" he said.

"Okay" I agreed.

They left a few minutes later. To keep myself from getting nervous I decided to do some homework, and work on my chores. Basically anything that will keep my mind off the conversation that was going to happen tonight.

I started to get nervous as it got later and later in the day and nobody would come home, call, or text to let me know what was going on.

It wasn't until 8pm when I finally got a text from my mom.

It said:

_We decided to go to the movies with your brothers. We won__'__t be back for another few hours. _

I broke down and started crying again. They didn't even bother to invite me. They didn't care about me and they didn't love me. I was just a burden to them really. Maybe if I took myself out of the equation they would be much happier. They probably wouldn't even notice that I was gone anyways. It's not like they notice me now anyways.

I just couldn't stand this pain anymore. I got on my bike and rode to the highest cliff I knew. I stood there watching as the waves hit the rocks. It would be fast, it would be instant. I would either crack my head open or snap my neck. I felt happy that I would finally be free from the pain that I felt.

I jumped. I felt my head smack into the rocks. I was surprised that I was still alive. That should have instantly killed me. Instead I felt the pain explode in my head.

Then I saw something walking towards me. It was a large reddish brown wolf, probably as big as a horse. It walked right up to me and howled a painful sad howl just as I lost consciousness.

**Please Review**


	5. Still Alive

**Chapter 5: Still Alive**

**Nessie's POV**

I could feel myself slowly beginning to wake up. Or whatever it is that I'm doing. Surely I'm dead now. This must be the beginning of my afterlife. Throughout my entire life I wasn't sure if there was an afterlife or not. I never practiced any religion so I had never given much thought to an afterlife.

"Thank god you are waking up" I heard someone say.

Okay, if I'm "waking up" then maybe, just maybe I'm not dead after all. That still would make no sense to me though. That fall should have killed me. I jumped off a cliff and my head smacked into the rocks. That's enough to kill anyone, so I should have died to.

I could clearly hear a beeping sound in the room. This clearly meant that somehow I was still alive and in a hospital room. So suspicion confirmed. I was miraculously still alive. The pain that was nearly exploding in my head gave testament to the fact that I was still alive. I was sure that if I were dead I would not be in so much pain still.

I opened my eyes and a bright light shined and made me nearly go blind. When I looked I up I saw this really big and really handsome looking guy sitting right next to me. He had beautiful russet colored skin, and perhaps his most noticeable feature, a six pack. Yup, he was half naked. Even though I was still in a lot of pain, I was enjoying this view. What girl wouldn't?

I also noticed that there was nobody else around me; just that strange, mysterious, and beautiful boy. He looked at me with extremely sad and worried eyes. Why? I didn't know this boy and he didn't know me.

"Who,who are you?" My voice croaked for some reason.

"You really don't know do you?" he asked. His expression was now sad and he looked heartbroken.

"No" I said. "Should I?" I was very confused by him. That is all that I could say about that.

"My name is Jacob " he said.

"I'm Renesmee" I said. "Usually I just prefer being called Nessie"

"Nessie why would you do that?" he asked. He sounded angry for some reason.

"Why would I do what?" I asked.

"Jump off of that cliff! Why would you try to kill yourself?!" Yup, he was definitely upset. Although I could not understand why. What I do with my life is none of his business.

"Why do you even care?" I asked.

He stayed quiet for a minute before he answered. "I saw you jump. I was the one who found you. I just can't understand why anyone, especially you, would do something like that"

"I wanted to end the pain that I was feeling. My family doesn't care about me. They don't even notice me. I was always so sad, and alone. I hated that feeling and I just wanted some way to get rid of it, that's all" I said.

"Why do you even care?" I asked. Why is it that people all of sudden are noticing me and care about what I do or don't do?

"I care more then you realize" he said. He must have noticed the confused expression on my face because he added "It's hard to explain but trust me when I say this. I do care about you"

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was on my way to the Cullens when I saw you. I called 911 and they brought you here. You've been unconscious three days. Carlisle has been treating you this entire time" he explained.

"You know the Cullens?" I asked.

"Yes, I guess you can say that we have known each other for a long time. I'm moving in with them" he said.

"What about my parents? Are they here?" I asked. I was curious if my family cared about the fact that I tried to commit suicide.

"They are worried about you. They don't understand why you tried to do that. They said that they love you and care about you. However Carlisle and Esme don't believe that. You should have seen all of the arguments that have been going on between them and your parents" he said.

"Nothing that my parents say about loving me and caring about me is true" I said. Sadly, none of it was true. Did my parents really believe that they were such amazing parents to me.

"Carlisle and Esme have even gotten child services involved. They think that you would be better off with a different family" Jacob said.

"What?" I could not believe what I was hearing.

"They believe that your adoptive parents are not good for you and that you should not be with them anymore" he said.

I hated to agree but I think that they are right. Maybe I would be happier if I had a different family. It was sad to say that that I'd be happier with a different family since I had been with my current family for so many years, but maybe they were right.

I had an idea of a family that I would want to live with. Or at least I would want my new family to be exactly like them.

Just then the door opened and I snapped out of my thoughts. It was Carlisle.

"Oh thank god that you are awake Nessie" he said. He then went over to me and hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You have no idea how scared we all were that you would never wake up again" he said.

"I'm sorry" I said. I hated that I caused them all of this worry. They didn't deserve for me to put them through all of this emotional pain.

"Young lady, don't ever do this to us again. Do you understand?" he said.

"I won't" I promised and I meant it. I would never attempt against my own life again.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"My head hurts" I said. "a lot"

"Well I'm not surprised considering the extent of your injuries" he said.

"What injuries?" I asked.

"You hit your head when you jumped off that cliff. You also did some other damage as well" he said. He looked at me as if he were accessing my reaction.

"What other damage?" I asked. Although I was terrified to know what the answer was.

"You are paralyzed from the waist down" he said.

"No!" I cried out. "No no no! I can't be paralyzed, I just can't be" I started to cry.

Carlisle hugged me and held onto me. He comforted me in the way a good parent would.

"There is still a chance that you can recover. Surgeries and therapies can work miracles. It might help you" he said.

I really hoped that he was right.

"What happened?" I heard another voice say. I instantly recognized it as Esme's.

"I just told her about her paralysis" Carlisle said.

Next thing I know I am in Esme's arms crying. It was amazing how much better I felt when I was in either Esme's or Carlisle's arms. They had a way of keeping me calm even in the most daunting of situations.

"Carlisle, Esme. Can I ask you to something?" I said.

"Of course you can" they said at the same time.

"Well Jacob here has already told me about how you contacted child services so I can go live somewhere else-"

"Nessie we really do believe that you would be better off somewhere else" Carlisle interrupted me to say.

"No, it's not that. I agree with you actually" I said. I took a deep breath before continuing. "I was just wondering if I could come live with you?" I asked.

**Please Review**


	6. Parents Against Parents

**Chapter 6 : Parents Against Parents**

**Bella's POV**

It was getting late, and I was getting really worried because Nessie had not called or texted. She was supposed to let us know when her "parents" got back home so that we could talk to them. I had a few things that I planned on saying to them. It made me so angry that they treated her this way. How the hell is it that they treat their sons so well and not theid daughter?! Is this some sort of sexist thing!?

I felt someone put a hand on me. I looked up and saw that it was Edward.

"It's okay Bella" he said. Somehow he always knew what to say and do to calm me down.

"I'm just so angry!" I said. "How can they treat our daughter this way?! It's their fault that she feels so alone! It's their fault that she is depressed! It's their fault that lur daughter feels the need to get drunk just to escape the pain that they are causing! It's all their damned fault that she endangers by drinking! They don't even know what they have driven her to do!" By the time that I was done screaming I was breathing heavier than a bull and I don't even need to breathe! So much for being calm.

I still could not believe that my daughter drinks. Finally finding my daughter so many years after mysteriously losing her was one of the happiest days of my life. But it was also one of the saddest because I discovered the type of people she considered friends and the type of activites that she participated in on a regular basis. Right away I knew, actually we all knew, that she needed help. How is it that her own family didn't realize that? Do they really care so little for Nessie?

"It's going to be okay Bella" Edward said. "I promise you that we will fiX this. And we will definitely help with all of her problems. Everything will be fine. Nessie will be okay"

"I hope that you are right Edward" I said.

Before he could say another word my cell phone rang. It was Carlisle. That was weird because he hardly ever called us when he was at work.

"Hi Carlisle, is every-" I was about to ask if everything was okay but then he cut me off.

"It's about Nessie" he said in a very worried voice that made me nervous. "Nessie tried to commit suicide"

In my shock the phone slipped from my fingers. No! No! No! Why?! What happened?! Why would she try to kill herself?! Was she okay?! She had to be okay.

Edward picked up the phone that I had dropped and started talking. "What happened?" he asked sounding as worried as I felt.

"She jumped off a cliff. Jacob was there and he saw everything. He was a wolf at the time so he phased into a human and called 911. Her condition is critical right now and I am not sure that she is going to make it" Carlisle said.

"Okay we are on our way" Edward said.

We got into his car and he sped us to the hospital. The whole way there i was just hoping and praying that she would make it. I could not lose her so soon after finding her! I just couldn't! She was my baby girl! She had to live!

When we got to the hospital Carlisle was already there waiting for us.

"She is over here" he said. We followed him to the room where Nessie was. I started to cry when I saw her lying there lifeless hooked up to all of those machines. I wished more then ever that I could cry real tears. Edward was also crying. He loved her more then anything. He could not lose her either.

"Her injuries are very extensive. If she makes it she will be paralyzed from the waist down"

"What?" I somehow managed to ask through my shock.

"She did some damage to her spine and to the part of the brain that controls movement. However I am convinced that it is possible that she can recover"

I could not take this anymore so I went outside and Edward followed me.

I saw Nessie's so-called parents get there. They rushed into the room. They came back out a few minutes later.

"I don't understand why she would do this" her mom said.

"I don't understand either" her dad said. "We love her so much why would she do this?"

I lost it right then and there.

"You love her?! What the hell do you mean you love her?! You do not love her?!" I screamed at them so loudly that it caught all the passerby's attention.

"I don't know who you are but how dare you-"

"You don't love her!" Edward shouted. "You don't even pay attention to her!"

"Yes we-"

"Did you know that she is on the basketball team? Do you know what her favorite show is? Do you know what she likes or doesn't like!?" It was really taking all of my strength to not make them end up in a hospital bed themselves.

"No and it doesn't matter" her dad said.

"Yes it does! It's because of you that she gets drunk! It's because of you that she jumped! It's all your fault!" I screamed x

"We love her. We give her all the love that we can-"

"No you don't!" Edward shouted. "I don't know what you mean by "love". You love your sons but you don't love your daughter. She would not be in that hospital bed if you loved her!"

"Nessie is such a stupid girl" her dad whispered. "she just wants attention. That's the only reason that she did this. Such a stupid girl"

Seconds later I grabbed the man and pinned him against the wall.

"Don't ever repeat those words again" I growled. "Now leave before I do something that I **MIGHT **regret!"

Over the next couple of days I saw them several times. I tried to avoid them and I think they were scared of me now so avoiding them was pretty easy. I hated them. Edward hated them. Jacob hated them. We all hated them. I was happy that Carlisle had contacted child services. I wanted her out of their home.

Finally Nessie woke up.

**Nessie's POV**

I sat there as I anxiously awaited there answer. I had just asked Carlisle and Esme if I could go live with them. They would probably say no because I was just some stranger to them. On top of that I was not paralyzed and needed extra care and attention. What was I thinking?

I was surprised when Carlisle and Esme hugged me at the same time.

"Nessie" Carlisle began. "Nothing would make us happier then have you come live with us" he smiled at me.

"As soon as you can leave we will take you home with us" Esme said.

"Really?" I asked. I could not quite believe that they had said yes. "I'll never have togo back to my adoptive family again?"

"Not if we have anything to say about it" they both said as they hugged me one again.

**Please Review**


	7. Paralyzed

**Chapter 7: Paralyzed**

**Nessie's POV**

Carlisle and Esme left after that. They had some other business to attend to.

I could not believe that I was not going back to my family. I did not have to live with them anymore. I did not have to be in pain anymore.

I tried to jump up in excitement only to be reminded that I could not do that anymore. My legs didn't respond the way they should be. I could not feel them and I could not move them. I would not be able to walk anymore. No! There was no way that this could be happening! This has to be a nightmare! This has to be a god awful nightmare! Surely I would be waking up any second and realize that this nothing more than a nightmare! Right?! Right?!

I pinched myself like people usually do on TV. Maybe if I pinched myself I would wake up and realize that this was nothing more than a nightmare!

o

It didn't work. That could only mean one thing then. I wasn't dreaming. I was awake. And this was my reality. I was paralyzed and I couldn't do anything about it.

I started to cry. I would never be able to play basketball again. I would never be able to run again. I would never be able to take walks on the beach again. I could never do any of the physical activities that I love ever again. I can't be an independent person anymore. I'm always going to have to rely on others to help me with everything.

This revelation was devastating to me. Why would the Cullens want me? I'm just an unnecessary burden to them. That's all that I would ever be now...a burden.

I cried, cried, and cried some more. I cried for what I had lost and I cried for what I could never have.

I just sat there with my face in my hands and I cried. I didn't even look up when I heard the door opened. Whoever it was they ran over to me and hugged me. I'm guessing by the coldness of the person's arms that it was Carlisle.

"Nessie what's wrong?" he asked urgently. "Are you in pain?"

"I'm paralyzed that's what's wrong" I said.

"It's okay-" he began to say.

"No it's not!" I shouted. "I can't move my legs! Nothing is okay. I can never walk, run, swim, play basketball, ride my skateboard or my bike, or do any of the physical activities that I love ever again! How can it be 'okay'?"

"Nessie I'm sorry" he said. "What I mean is that we are all going to help you get through this. Surgery and physical therapy can help you. I'm almost 100% certain that you will be able to walk again and do all the things that you love again" he said.

"Carlisle why do you care so much about me? Why are you willing to adopt me? I'm just an unwanted burden now" I said.

"Nessie don't ever say that again! You are not an unwanted burden! I know that we just met each other not that long ago but I already love you and care about you like you were my daughter" he said.

"And I love you and care about you like you were my father" I said. It was odd that I. Felt that way. We had only just met each other not that long ago and I already loved him and Esme like parents. I loved his whole family. They all seemed like great people. I had a feeling that Edward and Bella would be the best brother and sister that I ever had.

We didn't say another word but Carlisle hugged me tighter to him and kissed me on the cheek. I was caught a little off guard but then I kissed him on the cheek too.

For the moment I felt at least a little happy.

**Please Review**


	8. My Brother

**Chapter 8: My Brother **

**Nessie's POV**

I still had trouble processing the idea that I was paralyzed. I would never be able to again. I know that Carlisle assured me that there was still a chance that I would be able to walk again, but it was not a 100 percent gurantee. It was hard to have to rely on other people to help me do things that I never had trouble doing before. I was trying my harderst to come to terms with the fact that I was paralyzed, but it was extremely diffi

I was required to stay at the hospital for the next two weeks because of the extensive injuries that I had aquired with my jump. I've also been reffered to a therapist to help me deal with all of my problems. My therapist has been visiting me every few days. So far it's been nice to have someone to talk to about all of my problems.

I hadn't really noticed what time of the year it was until I saw the Halloween decorations appear in the hallways. Halloween used to be one of my favorite holidays, but I was not in the mood to celebrate this year.

During all of this time that I have been here not one single member of my family have visited me. None of my friends have visited me either, not even Oscar, my boyfriend. Perhaps it was a good thing that none of my friends visitied me. The Cullens kept on insisting that I was much better off without them around. Edward, for some reason, kept on threatening to kill Oscar if he ever saw him near me again.

But it was not the fact that my friends didn't visit me at the hospital that hurt me the most, it was the fact that my family had not visited me. They did not care about me. My parents did not even care about the fact that their only daughter was paralyzed and stuck in a hospital. They didn't care to know about what was going on with me. Even though I expected nothing else from my parents, it still hurt like hell that they continued to do this to me. According to Carlisle and Esme they were fighting with the social services people to keep me, but they were losing. I was happy that I didn't have to go back with them, but no matter what, they were still my parents for so many years, and no matter what they did to me I still loved them. Maybe if I could just stop loving them it wouldn't hurt so much. But it seemed impossible to just stop loving them like that.

I was surprised when I woke up from a nap one afternoon to find my brother Aidan sitting right beside me. He nearly gave me a freaking heart attack because he was dressed as the grim reaper. When I looked at the calendar I noticed the date. October 31st. Halloween.

"Aidan what are you doing here?" I asked still confused as to what my oldest brother was doing here. He had just turned 18 years old, and he was in his senior year of high school.

"Nessie I came here to visit you" he sighed. "Actually I came here to do much more then that. I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know 'sorry' does not excuse what I have done. But I really am. I care about you and I love you. You are my little sister" he said.

"Why are you saying this now?" I asked. "You don't care about me. You don't love me" I said.

"Nessie, I do love you. It was always mom and dad that decided to not include you. I never agreed with the way that they treated you but I went along with it because I didn't feel like I had another choice. I was wrong though, I did have a choice. I should never have ignored you just because they were doing it. I knew they weren't treating you right and I went along with it anyway even though it hurt me so much to see the pain that everythign was causing you. Then I started to get so busy and wrapped up in my own life that I didn't realize that you and I were drifting further and further apart. I regret what I did. I never meant to hurt you" he said. I knew that he meant every single word that he was saying. I knew that he was telling the truth because his voice had started to sound shaky as he talked. By the end of his speech he had actually started to cry.

"Why now?" I asked. "Why?"

"You have no idea how scared I was when I heard that you had attempted suicide. I was so afraid that I would lose you and that I would never get the chance to make up for what I had done; for all the pain that I had caused you. It was partially my fault. But Nessie, don't you ever do that again"

I had started to cry myself now. This was the first time in years that we had spoken so much to each other.

"I wanted to visit you earlier but mom and dad would not let me. They kept saying 'she just wants attention'. I could not take it anymore. I got into a huge arguement with them this morning. That's when I finally realized that I didn't need their permission. So I said 'screw them'" he said.

"Well thank you" I said.

"Oh and I've got something here for you" he gave me a bag of candy. A big bag of candy by the looks of it.

"It was Adam's. He collected the candy at school today but he wanted me to give it to you instead" he said.

"Wow, thanks" I said.

"Believe it or not he really cares about you to" he said. Adam was my youngest brother. He was only 10 years old. I could not believe that he cared about me to.

"Hey Nessie, do you think that they would let you out of here? At least for tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know. Why?" I asked.

"Adam and I are going trick or treating tonight and we would love it if you came with us. We bought an extra costume just for you. I know that we are both kind of old to be trick or treating. But I just think that it would be fun to finally do something together. What do you think?" he asked cautiously.

"I would love that" I said with a smile. "Let's go ask if I can have a night out" I said.

**So what do you all think? I wanted to incorporate a Halloween theme since today is Halloween. Anyways, please review and let me know what you all think. In the mean time Happy Halloween!**


	9. Problems

**Chapter 9: Problems**

My brothers were sad to find out about my paralysis that last Halloween night. It was all way to sad and heartbreaking for me and for them as well. They didn't know what to think or what to even say.

Despite the paralysis, we still managed to have a good time. What mattered the most to me was that I had at least two brothers that still loved me and cared about me.

I spent a few more weeks in the hospital after that. It wasn't until the middle of November that I was finally allowed to leave the hospital for good. I could not have been more happy about that. It can be really boring when your stuck doing nothing but laying on a bed all day long for weeks on end. No amount of TV or any form of entertainment could alleviate the boredom for long. I was just itching to get out of that place already. I really was.

There was only one questioned that remained though. Who would I go home with? Would I go with Carlisle and Esme? Or would I go back with my parents? I really hoped that it was not the second one. I didn't want to go back home to my parents. They had not once visited me since I first ended up in the hospital almost two months ago. They had completely abandoned me. These were the people that claimed to love me? I just had two words for that: Yeah right (insert sarcasm)

Of course it still hurt like hell to have my suspicions confirmed in this manor. All I wanted is for my parents to love me. It's all that I have ever wanted in my life.

There was one thing that I was really worried about happening when I got out of here. That I would go back to my old ways. I'm so used to drinking that I feel like I'm going through some form of withdrawal. Maybe it's all in my head, but I felt like my body was craving the alcohol that I used to give it on a near constant basis. It scared me. I wanted to get out of those habits. I wanted to change, yet, getting a drink was all that I could think about sometimes. Sometimes the only thing stopping me was the fact that I was in a hospital and there was no way that I could leave to get a drink.

On the day before I was set to leave the hospital Michael and Michelle showed up to visit me. They hadn't visited me and I hadn't seen them since the last party where the Cullens busted us. So it was a big shock to me when they showed up.

"Hey Nessie, sorry we haven't been to visit you but we've been very busy" Michelle said.

"If not we would have been by sooner" Michael said.

"So how have you been? We heard about the, um, incident and the paralysis" Michelle said.

"I'm okay, well as okay as I can be I guess" I said.

"Here is something to help you feel better" Michael said as he pulled a beer bottle out of his bag. "Actually Oscar sent it to you"

I stared long and hard at it. Every inch of my body screamed out for it. My body wanted it so badly. My body craved it so badly. But I couldn't do it. No, I wouldn't do it. I was going to use my mind to win this battle.

"No" I said.

"What?" Michael and Michelle said in shock.

"I'm not interested in alcohol anymore. I don't want it" I said.

"Oh come on Nessie. Drink it" Michelle ordered.

"I said no. If you're not going to respect what I want then I suggest that you both leave right now"

They wouldn't stop trying to pressure me to drink the beer. No matter how many times I said "No" they just wouldn't leave me alone.

Then I remembered that there was a certain button on the remote by my bed that would call Carlisle if I pressed it. It was clear that I needed his help to get my two ex best friends to leave me alone.

I pressed the button and less then two minutes later he was here.

"Nessie what's wrong?" he asked me, looking very worried.

"Can you please get these two out of here? They won't leave me alone" I explained. Michael and Michelle now looked quite scared. They really should have left when they had the chance.

Carlisle now looked absolutely livid when he saw what they were holding. Even I was scared of him.

"It looks like I have no choice but to call security on you two-"

"But sir-"

"Possession of alcohol by someone your age is illegal. I warned you all when I caught you last time that next time I saw you with alcohol I was not going to be so forgiving. And now I catch you with alcohol in a hospital! I have no choice but to get the police involved now-"

"But sir-"

"and in the mean time the security will deal with you"

A minute later security showed up and took them away.

I let out the breath that I hadn't realized I was holding in.

Then Carlisle turned and looked right at me. "Nessie you did the right thing by calling me"

"I did?" I said. For some reason I still felt guilty for getting them in trouble. They were once my friends.

"Yes. They weren't going to leave you alone. That needed to happen" he said.

"But Carlisle. I have to confess something" I said.

"What is it Nessie?" he asked me.

"For a second I thought about saying yes. For a while I have been feeling like my body has been craving it. I don't know what to do" I admitted as I started to cry.

Carlisle took me into his arms. "It's okay Nessie. This is all part overcoming the problem. Maybe it would help if we got a professional involved. Someone who specializes in alcohol problems"

"You would do that for me?" I asked.

"I would do anything for you Nessie. By the way, I have some news for you" he said.

"What is it?"

"You're coming home with me tonight. They decided to let you out a few hours early"

"I am coming home with you?" That was the part that my mind was stuck on.

"Yes. You're coming home with me. You're going to your new home"

**Please Review**


End file.
